


Pirozhki for Three

by smutmuffin69



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutmuffin69/pseuds/smutmuffin69
Summary: After a long day of practicing with Yakov, Viktor Nikiforov comes home to find Yuuri cooking in the kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to a-big-apple on tumblr for the YOI secret valentine 2017.

**POV: Katsuki Yuri**

 

“Hey babe, you’re home late. How was practice with Yakov?” I asked my fiancé from the kitchen. He smiled as he walked through the door. He looked breathtaking as always, light bouncing off his wind blown silver hair, his nose slightly red from the freezing St. Petersburg weather.

“It was good. Yakov pushed me hard like always, but I think my programs are coming together nicely,” He answered as he made his way over to me before planting a kiss on my cheek. “Mmhhh it smells delicious Yuri. What are you making?”

“Pirozhki stuffed with Katsudon,” I replied taking the risen dough out of the bowl so I could start to stuff them. “Yurio’s coming over later and I wanted to make one of his favorite foods. It probably won’t be as good as his grandfather’s though. He loves his grandfather’s food more than life itself.”

“Well it sounds delicious” Viktor said while taking off his coat, “I’m going to go hop in the shower. Maybe you can join me when you finish cooking,” he said spanking my ass and throwing a wink over his shoulder as he made his way towards our bedroom. I looked down at the counter feeling heat rising to my cheeks.  _ How _ did I ever become lucky enough to have this great guy in my life? I had looked up to him since childhood and the day he became my coach changed my life. Most people never got the chance to meet their idol, but to be in a loving relationship with them was almost unheard of.

I shook my head and focused back on the task at hand. After separating and flattening out the dough, I stuffed them before tossing them into the fryer. I hoped these would turn out well. It had been a few weeks since Yurio had been to our house. I mean yes, I would see him at the rink sometimes and one time we went to the pet store to buy another dog and he tagged along (lord knows Yurio had a weak spot for kittens), but we hadn't gotten the chance to sit down and really talk. Truthfully, I was excited. During the Grand Prix Final we had actually become sort of close… Well, as close as a moody teen and a twenty-four year old could get. He may have his mood swings and perhaps be a tad violent at times, but Viktor and I cared for him anyway.

After the pirozhki were done, I put them on a plate, covering them so they would stay warm. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I really was living the perfect life. An amazing fiancé, friends who were there for me, and Makkachin, one of the friendliest dogs I had ever met. 

After washing my hands, I walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, only to be graced with emptiness.  _ Huh, I guess he’s still in the bathroom _ I thought as I walked over to my closet to change into something that did not smell like food. My navy tee was easy to slip off as I threw it in the laundry basket and browsed the array of shirts in front of me. “Hey,” I heard from behind me as Viktor’s strong arms wrapped around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder. I could feel his naked chest against me, the waist of his sweatpants caressing my lower back.

“Hey yourself,” I replied, a smile making its way to my face. We stayed in that position for a few minutes, a comfortable silence surrounding us. I placed my hand on his, tracing circles across it.

“I love you, Yuri,” he whispered tenderly into my ear.

“I love you too, Vitya,” I replied in an equally quiet tone.

“I know you don’t remember the first time I met you well, seeing as you were drunk” Viktor said to me, “ but when I first saw you at the banquet you seemed so sad and lonely at first. All I wanted to do was tell you that we all have our bad days and next year could be amazing, but before I knew it you were drunk and dancing with Yurio and Chris. You seemed better after that. Then we danced and I had so much fun. You made what was a simple and borderline boring night into an amazing night I could never forget.” Viktor unwrapped my arms from his waist and turned me around, lifting my chin with his fingers. “I could never forget you after that night.

“Later when I saw that video of you skating my routine I thought, ‘wow, this man really is one of the best skaters I have ever seen.’ I was blown away, captivated by you. Your execution was flawless and your face showed so much love for the sport.

“When you finally accepted me staying with you in Japan I felt a twinge of happiness. It was if I could see my future with you, we were skating together, laying next to each other on the beach with Makkachin at our feet while we were sipping Piña Coladas. Traveling the world, seeing the sights, sorta like we did in Barcelona actually.” I giggled. There were no words to describe how I felt in this moment. It was if a balloon filled with bliss had just exploded in my chest, leaving a gaping hole only Viktor could fill. “I love you Yuri. There is nobody else, nowhere else I would rather spend the rest of eternity with than right here with you.” With tears pricking in my eyes I stood on my toes and leaned closer to Viktor. 

“Viktor Nikiforov, what did I ever do to deserve you?” I murmured before I closed the gap and kissed him. The kiss was passionate, as though all of our emotions were being thrown into it. The kiss was nice but it left me wanting more. Growling, I deepened the kiss evoking a moan from the gorgeous man holding me. I felt his tongue graze my lips pleading for entrance. I gratefully allowed it, opening my mouth to let him in. I moved forward, pushing Viktor against the wall, and ran my hands through his damp hair. With our naked chests pressing together and his hands exploring my body, I could not have been in a better place.

Viktor slowly moved his hand down to my ass, giving it a rough squeeze and a million sparks flew. My nerves were alive and racing. I knew where this was going to go and I wanted to go there. I brought my mouth down to the side of his neck where I started leaving a trail of pink marks with every small nip. A moan escaped his lips as I kissed his shoulder and chest, making my way down his abs. I looked up at my fiancé as my face got to his sweatpants. Love shone in his eyes, a love my eyes would always return.

Just as I was about to pull his pants down, a familiar voice boomed through the apartment. “I swear to God, if you guys are doing the dirty in there I will walk straight out this front door and never come back! I am NOT dealing with  _ another _ mishap!” I groaned and stood up. How could we have forgotten we had given Yurio the spare key. That little russian fairy sure was a cockblock.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be out in a minute,” I called out breathlessly before looking at Viktor and rolling my eyes. He let out a small laugh and turned to the closet.

“I think you should wear this one,” he said pulling out a black button up and a pair of khakis.

“Nice choice,” I replied, taking the clothes from his hand. “And what about you?”

“Oh, I’ll be wearing these sweatpants and a white tee of course! We’re at home, we don’t need to be fancy.”

“Then why do I have to dress up!” I retorted throwing my hands up in confusion.

“Because you look cute when you dress up a bit.” I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked to the side, a bit embarrassed. Viktor let out a short laugh and gave me a side hug. “God, I love you too much,” he said grinning before putting on his shirt. I returned the smile and slipped on my own clothes before grabbing his hand. We walked straight out the door, ready to face what might just be a fuming tiger in front of us. But truthfully, I wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction I have ever written so please give some feedback in the comments. I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> Thank you,  
> ~smutmuffin69


End file.
